


Much too Young (To Feel this Damn Old)

by Buggycas



Series: Double Live HP Songfics [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Songfic, ignoring book 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggycas/pseuds/Buggycas
Summary: Seventh in the Double Live series. After the war, Remus' mission to help all the Weres in the world is putting a strain on his relationship.





	Much too Young (To Feel this Damn Old)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these all shortly after Garth Brook's Double Live album came out, I had planned to do every song on the album, however, somehow the CDs went missing before I could finish. I know, Garth Brooks and Harry Potter aren't exactly a common combination, but I hope you enjoy my bit of weirdness, and if anyone knows where I can get the Double Live album super cheap, I would love to finish the series. You can't get Garth Brooks on youtube after all.  
> Much to Young (To feel this damn old)  
> Again, I don't own Garth Brooks or J.K.R. so.... I don't own what they've made either. I wish I did though Lol.

_and the white line's getting longer_   
_and the saddle's getting cold_   
_now I'm much too young to feel this damn old_   
_all my cards are on the table_   
_with no ace left in the hole_   
_now I'm much too young to feel this damn old_

:::::::::::::

Remus Lupin sighed as he finally got a chance to sit down for a drink. All he wanted to do was fall asleep, and next to his Lovely Metamorphmagi wife, but he knew he couldn't do that. He knew of a Werewolf in Denver who needed the recipe and a dose of the wolf's bane potion that he had taken upon himself to distribute.

He sighed as he stepped up to the public floo to floo call his wife, He'd tried a couple of times in the past two weeks and she hadn't answered. He didn't blame her for taking their baby and leaving, He hadn't been back in almost a year, save for short flooed in visits, he wanted to make sure that the world was protected from those like himself, who didn't have access to the potion, Muggles infected went insane after all. Most untreated WIZARDS who were infected went insane. Remus sighed as he headed back to his stuff, the potion was too volatile to floo in so he had to ride in on his broom.

Some days he felt like he was 143 instead of the actual 43 he was, But he didn't let it bother him, soon most of the Americas would be ready to make their own Wolf's Bane, then he'd be able to spend more time with his wife... if she'd still have him.

Remus sighed again as he started out, he'd be in Denver soon, then he could fall asleep, and dream of his wife, her hair always changed like a rainbow in his dreams, and his beautiful son, he always changed in sync with his mother in the dreams.

his thoughts changed in this way for most of the flight into Denver, and he was very surprised at what he saw when he got there. Tonks and he had no clue how or when she had decided on this, was there, with their now 2-year-old son bundled up and asleep in the side car of Sirius's old bike.

"Don't Remus." Tonks said with a grin as her scarred husband opened his mouth to speak, "He's old enough to travel now, and this is too important to you to give up. You're too important to me to give up." She said, her hair changing from its normal brown, back into a brilliant blue when she saw her husband. Before Remus could really respond to her comments though, she had pulled him to her, kissing him firmly on the lips and preventing him from saying a word.

Neither one spoke for ten minutes after that.

:::::::::::::

_This old highway's getting longer_   
_Seems there ain't no end in sight_   
_Sleep would be best_   
_But I just can't afford the rest_   
_I gotta ride in Denver tomorrow night_

_I call the house but no one answers_   
_For the last two weeks, no one's been home_   
_Guess she's through with me_   
_To tell the truth I just can't see_   
_What’s kept the woman holdin' on this long_

_And the white line's getting longer_   
_And the saddle's getting cold_   
_Now I'm much too young to feel this damn old_   
_All my cards are on the table_   
_With no ace left in the hole_   
_Now I'm much too young to feel this damn old_

_Competition’s getting younger_   
_Tougher broncs you know I can't recall_   
_A worn out tape of Chris LeDoux_   
_Lonely women and bad booze_   
_Seem to be the only friends I've left at all_

_And the white line's getting longer_   
_And the saddle's getting cold_   
_Now I'm much too young to feel this damn old_   
_All my cards are on the table_   
_With no ace left in the hole_   
_Now I'm much too young to feel this damn old_   
_Lord, I'm much too young to feel this damn old_

**Author's Note:**

> I know.... there's no happy ending in the song, but I had to give it to them. Remus and Tonks have been through too much to not. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
